Baby You're My Disease
by Fences234
Summary: Bad boy Nathan Scott and good girl Haley James, Sparks start to fly & Sexual tension thickens. There's nothing else left to say because lets face it bad boy Nathan says it all.
1. Chapter 1

_**When We First Met, I Never Felt Something So Strong.

* * *

  
**_

**Move, she wants to move, But you're hogging her, you're guarding her. - N.E.R.D**

From the beginning... I live with my 4 brothers and 2 sisters and my parents. We live in Tree Hill it's a small town, so small that everyone knows everyone and everyone knows everyone's business... Not good. Okay going through my family list there's Matt; The eldest brother, he's now in the NBA, he did attend Duke and is now officially hitched to a blonde girl he met a while ago, I think she's called Sara. Then there's James, Sophie and Justin the triplets who all are in their last year in Duke . Quinn is the eldest sister with 2 kids and is married to an Italian guy I don't remember his name. And last but not least there's me, Taylor and Chad the inseparable trio, well we were till Taylor 'fell in love' with Peter Davidson, Tree Hill High's best football player then she started hanging round with his friends. Soon Chad decided to 'become his own' and realised he wanted his own friends and left me for the basketball team. One good thing came out of this I met the best friends I could of asked for A.K.A Lucas Roe... He was smart and funny, sarcastic, very moody and had the sweetest mum. Then there's Brooke Davis, the girl I wanted to be, smart, funny, and a complete party girl. Unlike her parents mine were sometimes childish and people do call them 'unfit' but they are the best parents I could of asked for, they are so funny and sarcastic but they know when to put their foot down and tell us all what's what.

I was always this independent women .. Okay I'm not exactly a women yet more like a 17 year old girl, if I wanted something I always worked hard and got it and I was the good girl of the family the one that never did anything wrong and at first I liked being the one people could rely on. I guess I was and am tired of being that girl but I've always had this voice in my head telling me that if I tried to brake this mould I'm in, people would be to judgemental and criticise me, that it was too late now.

Inside I'm this wild child trying to get out. I wanted to be the girl who did anything she wanted and not care about what people thought. I guess I am in a different sense of the word. Not many people wear what I wear in school and also most everyone in my school do not read books and learn during their free hours . I am what you call a nerd, Geek, weirdo etc. There's so many more names but you know they just go over my head, it doesn't bother me any more. Now on to the point of this whole waffle, There is one person who never made me feel nerdy, geeky, he was able to look through that façade and seep into my soul. His name is Nathan Scott; the guy that stole my heart and had my love which was never returned. He was Tree Hill's Bad boy and I mean he was a bad boy, he wore the whole black leather jacket with the baggy jeans and trainers, his hair ruffled like he just woke up and the sunglasses that he always wore especially when driving his black BMW convertible. He was selfish, arrogant, and was a ass (just like his father), he had an ego the size of his outside pool which he used for activities you don't need to know. Trust me. He lived with his parents but he rarely slept there, always staying at a girls house's or at his mates.

Nathan Scott; I never thought I'd even come around to even liking the guy as a human being, never mind the guy I fell in love with.

Our first encounter was a while ago, and it some cases I am so great full that I met him and became his... girlfriend? Friend? Anything? but on the other hand it has to be the worst thing that could have happened to me, I'm stuck in this hold that he has over me. It's been months since we ended it and I haven't dated or even looked at another guy since. God I'm screwed.

When we first met; Okay it was a normal Friday I got up and ready for school, dressed in my baggy jeans and a white t-shirt heading out the door with a piece of toast hanging out my mouth. Running towards Luke's truck and made our way to school. The day was as normal and boring as yesterday, I went into class, sat through the hours of listening to stuff I already knew, went home and sat around bored. But today was different, as soon as I planted my bottom on the couch the phone rang; it was Brooke .

"Hey Tutor girl"

"Hello to you to Tigger"

"Sooo...What are you up to?"

"Brooke, I know there's a reason why you called ? What do you want me to do ?"

"Haley Louise James, why does there have to be a rea... Okay well there's this new club opening up tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with, It'll be funnnn" She could proberbly hear my brain ticking away deciding whether to go or not.

"Hallleeeyy, come on"

"I don't know, I have a lot of home work and" I tried to finish but Brooke interrupted.

"Haley"

"Okay, Okay, I don't even want to try and argue with you, because you always win." Brooke laughed down the phoned, she told me the time she'll pick me up and what to wear.

"Goodbye Brooke"

"Later Haley"

_1 hour and 46 minutes later_

I pulled My top over my head and looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, I guess this will work. Hearing Brooke shout up at my window that the taxi was waiting for us, I ran down grabbed my keys, engulfed Brooke in a hug and headed to the car.

Walking in to the club, I cringed at the smell of alcohol, sweat and smoke filled my nostrils 'Wasn't smoking banned inside' I shrugged I decided I'm just gonna go with the flow. The place was packed I could hardly breathe, I felt suffocated. Standing there I noticed there wasn't a place to sit anywhere. 'This was great!' sighing I walked to the bar with Brooke and ordered. 'drinking standing up, great.'

I collected our drinks while Brooke try to find a place for us to sit. I noticed her walk towards a booth in the back of the room, she stood with her back to me for a while, I watched her head moving dramatically while she talked and her jump up and down giddily just liked she did when she got what she wanted. She faced me and gave me a thumbs up and I questioned her with a quirk of my eyebrow and she shrugged. That girl could get blood out of a stone if she wanted. I walked up to were we where going to sit and noticed them; Nathan Scott and his minions, I didn't know their names nor did I want to but I knew Nathan Scott, he was Luke's science partner last year, I remember walking into Lucas' room to find Nathan Scott sprawled on his bed and Lucas sat beside him on his computer chair. I froze. This was a shock, I stuttered telling Luke I was sorry and I'd see him later and left. Okay that was officially the day I 'met' Nathan Scott but I'm guessing it doesn't really count. We didn't speak a word to each other.

Okay back to the story, I took my seat next to Brooke and smiled weakly at the boys opposite.

"Thanks Tutor Girl" She said while taking the drink off me. She was about to introduce me to everyone when Nathan interrupted.

"I Know who she is, Haley James right ?" he said which was more than a statement than a question.

"Yeah" I smiled, God he was arrogant. But so amazingly hot. This was the first time I have ever heard him speak and wow he had a very husky sexy voice.

"Lucas told me a lot about you"

"All good things I hope" I smile shyly.

"Yeah all good things" I nodded not really knowing what to say to him. God Brooke please fill this awkward silence.

"So, I haven't seen you in school a lot lately" Brooke spoke.

"Been watching me have you Davis" he winked with that Scott smirk planted on his perfectly chiseled face. Whoo, he _was_, sorry my mistake _is_ smoking hot.

"No, I noticed your lap dog's were looking a tad lost without you" she smirked back, Nathan's followers were laughing at this hold charade until they got brought into the conversation.

"Hey" One of the minions shouted, and oddly enough it was the dumbest one of the pack. Tim Smith. Both Brooke and I laughed he just had a face you had to laugh at.

"You have to admit it, you guys are so Brown Noser's, you can't deny that" Brooke laughed. Brooke was the only one laughing, I was stuck for words Because I noticed Nathan was Staring at me. His eyes like the ocean, his stare boring in to me, I stared back and noticed something in his eyes not a look of concentration but something else. It looked like Anger, Greed... Lust ?

I looked down away from his gaze but couldn't help my self and looked back up through my eyelashes, he sat here slightly slumped in his seat smirking at me. He didn't see this perfect grades, good girl, he saw this shy chick wanting to finally brake loose from her old life and the look in his eyes. It seemed he wanted to help. This couldn't be good...Right ? I hated him he was selfish cocky, arrogant, then why did I feel a connection. Okay maybe it's only Lust but still it was there, I shouldn't be feeling this. If I confessed to anyone that I had an interest in Nathan Scott, I wouldn't be able to leave my house. I feel like I'm guarded by the people I know and love and they are worried that if I did anything unHaley like it would completely ruin my so called reputation. He brought me out of my Thoughts.

"That's a great colour" I looked at him strangely 'what was he on about'. He nodded towards my chest. I had on a royal blue strapless corset style top on with a silver silk belt around my waist. I blushed furiously and smiled at him.

"Thanks I guess" I laughed slightly. His gaze on my face then drifted to my chest and stayed there a little to long. I coughed loudly and moved my arms over my chest discreetly. He once again smirked at me and winked. God he was Hot. Brooke saw and heard this, I saw the look of determination in her eyes.

"You know her eyes are up here" She said while pointing to my face. His eyes briefly left my chest to wink at Brooke and they returned to me but they were on my face this time.

"She doesn't seem to mind" he boosted ... Yep I still hated him. In a Hot, sexy, Love to kiss his abs kinda way.

"Excuse me!!"

"Well your wearing a top like that, you mustn't mind the attention that's obviously the reason why you wore it."

"Okay 2 things, One this top was a present which I finally felt the confidence to wear which now has totally gone out the window, thank you very much and Two what the hell has it got to do with you what I wear and who for."

His eyes shot open he didn't exactly expect my outburst. And I wasn't embarrassed by it either, why can girls like Teresa go round screwing everyone and No one says anything but as soon as I put on a slightly revealing top well then I'm obviously a slut looking for attention.

A took a deep breath to calm my anger. Okay sometimes I may suffer from anger blackouts, there not that bad, but who knows I could do some serious damage the next time some one calls me a slut or even implies it. Brooke smirked, not surprised at all by my sudden reaction.

"So.. What's it like?" Brooke asked Nathan in a smug voice.

"What's what like?" he questioned still looking my way. I took a sip of my drink and looked in another direction.

"Being put in your place, because by your reaction I see it doesn't happen a lot" she giggled nudging me slightly.

"It doesn't happen at all" he confirmed.

"Well then Nathan Scott. You have finally met your match." she laughed with the boys. I just blushed deeply and drank. A slight twitch of a normal human smile appeared on his face.

"I guess so" He replied. His eyes Boring into me.

He was So god-damn Hot !!!!

* * *

**Should I Continue ?? R&R **

**I'll Update ASAP If I'm To Continue This Story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**And All Of A Sudden...**

"**You Make Me Feel Like I'm Changing My Destiny" - Nathan**

Okay, One thing I may of forgot to mention was that I have a admirer/stalker in Brooke's words. We met at the beginning of high school, We ended up spending all our time together and became the best of friends. We did everything together, everything was going great till their feeling for me were revealed, them thinking I felt the same. I guess our wires got crossed and my friendliness was portrayed as flirting.

The day of the kiss came as a shock, we were just sat there talking and kidding about nothing in particular then the kiss happened, I pulled away and stared wide eyed. '_Shit' _Now this I didn't imagine ever happening to me. I was just as surprised as she was I think. Her eyes widened when she realised I obviously didn't feel the same way. I tried to reason with her, saying that it was okay but within a blink of an eye she was gone.

I shouted after her but she had already left. Me and Carly are now friends but I still get the vibe she feels something for me, We haven't told anyone about the incident and it happened a year ago.

She tried to persuade me that she didn't like girls that she was just curious but even Brooke says that she noticed that Carly's touch lingers on me a little to long or she stares when she thinks no one is looking.

Brooke without even knowing what happened between me and Carly can tell that she has a crush on me, I remember the day she sat me down and told me what her theory was, Brooke said that Carly secretly loved me and that whenever a boy flirts with me she would become insanely jealous and whenever I entered a room her face would apparently light up but this is coming from Brooke Davis Tree Hill's very own Gossip girl.

"Haley" her voice broke me from my thoughts, I turned around to see her run up to me with a big cheesy on her face. 'Well someone's happy'. I wonder if her ears where burning or does that only happen when someone is talking about you not thinking. Anyway she increased her pace when she saw me about to turn back around and begin walk, '

"Haley wait up"

"Oh Hey Carly" I mentally rolled my eyes as she threaded her arm through mine and dragged me towards school.

"Hi, So last night I was thinking, that maybe if you wanted to er.. come to mine tomorrow, you know watch some films catch up, and maybe you can stay the night, for old times sake." she grinned at me nervously. 'Shit' "Well I.. I'm not really sure If Brooke has anything planned, because you know Brooke her whole day is jam packed and it most likely involves me because you know she can't do anything by herself." I laughed nervously, my laugh suddenly turning into a freakish awkward giggle which I hoped didn't sound so forced to her as it did to me.

"Oh okay then, well you know my number, call me" she winked at me. 'My God was she flirting with me again!! couldn't she take a hint'

"Yeah I do" I smiled politely, knowing she wouldn't tell the difference. I think it's my destiny to miserable, why did I have to walk to school today.

We began to approach the school gates when I saw the guy who had been interrupting my thoughts for the most of the weekend; Nathan Scott. He was leaning against the school gates alone, in his usual leather jacket and baggy jeans with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

My mouth instantly dried up at the sight of him, what was wrong with me. I kept my head down slightly as we nearly passed him all I could hear was the constant chattering of Carly. Subconsciously I stopped in front of him, I guess It surprised him more than myself which right now must be extremely surprised. Carly clung to my arm obviously scared of the guy in front of her, I could feel her slight pull on my arm to keep me walking.

I noticed his gaze shift from me to Carly and back to me and raised his eyebrows curiously, well lets just say he wasn't the only one. We just stood there staring at each other it felt like a life time and when I saw a small smile play on his lips my stomach literally filled with butterflies and my God they were fluttering like crazy.

"Do you two like know each other?" Carly questioned, disgust written all over her face.

"Yes" "No" his smirk widened at my response, obviously expecting the answer I gave to Carly. I guess his way of getting to know somebody consists of staring at their boobs for a hour and blatantly insulting them and making them out to be a slut.

Lighting his cigarette and puffing the smoke, I rolled my eyes, he was so full of himself just once I wanted someone to dial down his ego to at least intolerable cause now he was a unbelievably self centred, selfish jerk, who was incredibly hot and had the sexiest smile, body, hair, smell... I promise you I'm not crazy obsessed.

"That's bad for you, you know" nodding towards the cigarette he had placed back into his mouth and inhaled. He exhaled the smoke near my face and I coughed slightly.

"Thanks but I'd rather not be a victim of passive smoking" I exclaimed he was so infuriating sometimes.

"Come on Hales, Lets go" Carly finally broke me out of stare of Nathan and I looked to her briefly and I observed that she was in discomfort at the 'conversation?' I was having with Nathan.

"Why don't you just go, and Haley can stay" And he finally speaks, his voice sounds more deep and silky that before.

"But?" I don't really know what came over me when I said this. "Yeah Carly go if you want, I'll see you inside" Carly's face dropped her eyes widened in surprise. I had no idea what possessed me to do so but I turned to face Nathan and smirked which mirrored his own.

"So where are your 'Friends'?" sarcasm evident in my voice.

"On their way"

"Oh, you can't be without them for a second can you?"

"It's them who hang round me, I'm more of a Loner...sexy" I raised my eyebrow slightly at apparently my new nickname.

"Really cause you don't seem so hard, bad ass man without them by your side"

"Sexy, I'm always hard when your around" I widened my eyes at his admission.

"No I meant that your not as tough with... never mind" I blushed furiously, how could he not be embarrassed by his...He's Nathan Scott., nothing matters to him.

"Sure you did James, it's okay that you think about me like that, I sure think about you"

"Nathan" I whined.

"You don't need to deny it sexy, You can be yourself around me no need for the good girl front, I know you want me. It won't be long till you come knocking on my bedroom door."

My mind blanked at his words, my God can he read my mind. It wasn't possible that he knew, was it? How did he know that I wanted to break free, come out of my shell.

"Was I right?" he chuckled but I could hear the seriousness of his question.

This guy brought out the worst of me but I liked it, it was new and refreshing. I always liked a challenged.

"Do you want to be right?"

I could see his eyes darken and he shifted closer to me, I could smell his aftershave and I sighed at the smell but I made sure I was unnoticed.

He looked me up and down seductively and licked his glorious lips which right now I couldn't stop staring at. "Definitely"

His lips came closer to mine and as soon as I could feel his breath on my face, the moment was ruined as fast as it happened.

"Nate, my dog" I pushed back away from him and turned to face the person who talked. Timothy Smith, great the cavalry had finally arrived.

"Who's the chick dude?" his constant need to try and be someone he's not was getting on my last nerve and I could tell I wasn't the only one.

"And here I thought Haley was human not Poultry" I smiled widely as Brooke Latched herself to my side, I was so thankful that I didn't have to try and explain this situation to Nathan's possy.

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear softly, she probably didn't understand why I was thankful but never the less I was.

"What?" Tim scrunched is forehead in confusion, he was seriously that dim.

"I'll see you guys in side" Nathan's voice held anger and from what I could make out lust, what surprised me the most was that they actually left, so it was just me him and Brooke.

"If they were any further up your ass you'd be puking them up" Brooke's metaphors where always a 'delight'.

"They know who to hang with, they know who to follow to become the best" A smirk planted on his beautiful face.

"Well, than what are they they doing hanging round with you?"

"Clever" he barked slightly, I could hear the anger in this voice.

His eyes were glued to me and my temperature shot through the roof, his stare sent me into a whole new universe. But Nathan's eyes weren't the only eyes on me, Brooke's stare was on us.

"God take a picture it'll last longer, Gosh could you be more obvious." She huffed.

"Well what can I say, I'm a sucker for girl's named Haley James." he smirked, while dumping his cigarette, pulling up his hood and walking in the school gates.

"Oh My God" Brooke squealed, I sighed out loud but I was dancing to the Macarena in side. Wow he made me feel so light headed.'

"He was just joking" I said as I smiled shyly, well at least I thought he was joking.

"Yeah, sure he was" she laughed, linking my arm and skipping towards the school. My day just got a whole lot better I guess.

In the back of my mind I knew I was a goner and my life wouldn't ever be the same again.

------------||||------------|||----------|||----------|||----------|||----------|||----------|||----------|||----------

"So I thought we'd could go shopping after school and then head to get a subway sandwich?" Brooke chattered away but she didn't realise I had zoned out 2 minutes into her rant.

"Yeah sure" I nodded

"Oh and guess who might be pregnant" she was a gossip.

"Who" I asked uninterested and yet she still couldn't tell. Trailing down the stairs of the school to reach English, my bag slightly hit a passer by, I turned to apologise but got lost in his eyes. Nathan Scott. We both just stared into each others eyes.

"God, get a room" Brooke moaned at our constant need to stare at each other.

"I plan to soon enough, it's all down to HJ here" He smirked and walked to the gym.

"HJ ?"

"I dunno"

"Who would of thought you and Nathan Scott"

"There is no me and Nathan"

"Do you want there to be a you and Nathan ?"

"No..I don't know, Nathan Scott isn't the romantic, sensitive, faithful type, is he?"

"Guess you won't find out till you try"

"I wont try and There won't be and isn't any me and Nathan."

"There will be" she sang softly to me with a sly smile on her face. It seemed like Brooke Davis had a plan in mind.

**Soz for the long wait for an update, can't wait for the new one tree hill. I Own nothing but this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I haven't updated in a loooong time and for that I'm sorry lol. Anyway this is the new chapter to Baby Your My Diease which used to be named Rehab, sorry for the confusion. **

**I hope you all like this, It took me a while to right it :) **

**Enjoy please review **

It's been at least two weeks since I've seen Nathan in school or in the club, and to be honest I was slightly concerned. But Brooke reassured me that this was normal Nathan Scott behavior, he would disappear for days on end and then return like nothing has happened, in Brooke's word "No one dares to ask him about where he goes" and I was stupid enough to ask her the reason why.

"Because he could be like a murderer or something and then if you ask him and he realizes you have noticed that he disappears, he might come after you!" I just rolled my eyes at her response; Brooke Davis certainly had a colourful imagination.

I sat up in my bed slightly I heard the laughter of my parents and I smiled, I loved the fact that my mum and dad didn't need to be the strict, controlling type parents to keep us all in line especially when we were kids, they have always been the fun but firm kind. But there was one of us that tested their patience and the devil child's name was... _is_ Taylor James.

God saying she was a nightmare is an understatement, I remember when we were kids she attempted to ride Matt's new bike at three in the morning without anyone's help. She purposely crashed it into the neighbors' car because she was unable to ride it for the given reason that her feet couldn't reach the pedals. Let's just say we all had to give up a lot of pocket money so my parents could afford to pay for the damages to the car.

I would be lying if I said I didn't have a good childhood, to be honest I would say I had the best. Even with Tornado Taylor as a sister and a roommate, Taylor and I bunked together which was a complete disaster, until Matt and Quinn moved out, then we were all free to room with anyone we wanted. I'm going stop reminiscing about the past now and move on.

Stepping into the shower and rinsing off yesterdays troubles and concerns, I got ready for the day ahead. Walking into the kitchen I saw that everyone was already up and were finishing getting ready.

"Hales, have you seen my…oh wait…never mind." Chad shouted from in the living room. I sat down at the spare seat at the table and waited for Lucas to pick me up for school.

"Haley bop, are you gonna have some breakfast? I'm making pancakes" My dad shouted across the noise of everyone talking and eating.

"No thanks dad, I don't like eating so early in the morning, it makes me feel sick. I'll get something from school." I shouted back and he responded by nodding and turning towards the stove. I rose out of my seat to see Lucas parked up at the side of the road; I packed up my school bag and headed for the door. "See you guy's later." There were mingled voices of 'Cya' and 'later Hales'.

"Hey Hales, you okay?" I smiled at him and got into his truck. Looking at the time I sighed '8:12am' it was going to be another long day.

"Yeah just tired that's all, I couldn't really sleep last night."

"Ah , still having nightmares?" he chuckled slightly

"There not nightmares, well they are but they seem so real, it's not good." I pouted; he always liked to make fun of me especially when it came to nightmares, watching horror films or going on rides because well I cannot stand them.

"Whatever Hales" we pulled up outside the school and exited the truck, looping his arm through mine I smiled up at him.

"So, are you finally going to ask Brooke out yet? Cause the sexual tension between you two is killing me." He looked at me with shock and squinted his eyes, I held back my laughter.

"I do not like Brooke Davis" he didn't look happy. I smiled softly at him.

"And I'm Tina Turner" he looked at me confused and laughed.

"Well you do have an exceptional voice miss James." I blushed and laughed loudly, not really sure what to say back, I was never good at receiving compliments. We passed a few people in the corridors but it was still early and most people were probably just getting ready.

Lucas wondered off to the gym to practice for the up coming game and I headed to my locker. A distinctive voice flooded my ears but I shook it off cause there was no way the voice I heard was actually here at this time.

"Tutorgirl" I snapped my head round to where I heard the voice, Brooke was in school before the actual 'get your ass into school your late' bell rang and me! "Brooke?"

"Yeah I can't believe it myself, I'm in school early, never mind on time, you should of seen Principal Turners face I think he was about to have a heart attack or something" she chuckled.

"Why are you here early? Doesn't it normally take you hours to get ready?"

"Well yeah but I was up really early today for some reason so I thought I'd come in and see my best friend" she winked at me.

"Wow it's like the twilight zone" I giggled at her face, she was looking round at everyone is school at this time.

"I think this is the only time the school is only filled with nerds." She laughed then turned to face me but soon apologized at the stern look I had given her.

"No offence" she smiled nervously at me.

I just rolled my eyes playfully at her and turned to face my locker and get my books for the day ahead. "Wooh!" she whispered.

"What?" I whispered back my back still facing her.

"Nathan Scott is actually in oh and early!" I turned towards Brooke and followed her eyes. There was Nathan Scott walking down the corridor with some blonde girl (you know the type fake bleached blonde hair and her face caked in orange make up). I scoffed and here I thought he could get any girl he wanted except me n Brooke of course, so why was he tugging a barbie doll on his arm. But my question was answered for me when I looked lower and noticed that she had an extremely large chest …of course.

"Jealous?" Brooke questioned me.

"What no! Why would I…why would I be jealous" I laughed a little too loud, which rose her suspicions further.

"Then why are you still staring at them?" she challenged me with a full blown smirk on her face which I couldn't see but I knew she was sporting one.

"I didn't realise I was, I guess I was in a day dream."

"Did this dream involve you, Nathan Scott, Whipped cream and chocolate sauce?"

"God no Brooke" I was worried that Nathan might have heard what she said but at the looks of it, he was in a world of his own with his tongue down the 'blonde's' throat.

"Your-Staring" she sang to me with a smirk on her face as we walked passed Nathan and the girl.

"No-I'm-Not-you're-just-imaging-things-cause-your-crazy" I sang back to her cheekily, this time she rolled her eyes and skipped in front.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night?"

"Well I drink Horlicks so I don't need any help to…sleep" I cursed myself, before I could even finish my sentence Brooke was gone and it looked like I was talking to myself, great now I look crazy and yet I'm still stood here in the middle of the corridor. 'WALK'

I was about to make a move to my first class when I felt someone's presence behind me.

"That had to be the worst comeback I have ever heard." I whipped round see Nathan stood there with a smug look on his face with his eyebrow raised a little.

"Well then don't listen to my conversations" I stuttered "Okay I take it back, that was the worst comeback I've ever heard." He chuckled leaning against a few lockers.

"Is there something you want from me?" I sighed, I had to leave for class and the blonde down the corridor was throwing daggers at me.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know sweet cheeks" he smirked at me while looking me up and down slowly, me cringed under his gaze.

"Sweet cheeks...Yano I don't wanna know, you might want to get back to your friend over there she looks more than a little pissed"

"Jealous?"

"No, God no way in hell would I ever be jealous over something like…you, not a chance" why does everyone keep saying that. I have no feelings or any physical attraction towards him so why would I be jealous. 'Okay I'm slightly attracted to him but that is it?"

"Me thinks you protest a bit too much" he laughed cockily at me and shrugs slightly. He was unbelievably full of himself.

"Me thinks you are full of your self too much" I smiled sarcastically and stalked off to class. I could still feel his eyes on me; I stopped dead in my tracks and snapped my head round to look at him in disbelief. 'I can't believe he wolf whistled at me'

He winked at me and walked back to the blonde, I stormed off but a smile came across my face as I walked to class.

2_ Hours Later_

A gush of wind whipped past me and then Brooke was at my side with a huge smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. We stared at each other for a minute till she caught her breath.

"Yes Brooke?"

"Guess what?"

I sighed, I really hated this game. "I don't know Brooke just tell me"

"Okay, it's Nathan's birthday tomorrow!"

"Okaayyy, what does that have to do with you and me?"

"Well you could ask him for an invite for us"

"WHAT??? Why do you think that I could get an invite?"

"Well you two both have this sexual tension thing going on so I figured"

"We do not have sexual tension going on Brooke, I told you that, and you're crazy!" I blushed like mad especially when I noticed Nathan and his friends walking our way.

"Hey Gorgeous" Nathan said smoothy and winked at me. See there was no sexual tension. I looked to Brooke who was smirking at me.

"Shut up" I whispered to her.

"Hey hotshot what do we owe the pleasure." She squeezed my arm; I guess she was hoping for an invite.

"PARTY!" one of Nathan's team mates shouted.

"Oh yeah it's your birthday tomorrow right?" I asked casually, trying not to make a big deal out of him calling me gorgeous.

"Yeah, so are you two gonna come?" my heart leaped inside my chest.

"Yes" Brooke answered for me before I could even take a breath to answer him myself.

"Well I guess I'm going"

"Good, I better see you both there" we both nodded together and smiled.

"Yes you will" Brooke squealed in my ear extremely loud.

"Good, later James" he smirked and walked away with his mates slugging along beside him.

"He sooo has the hot's for you Miss James" Brooke giggled and elbowed me in the stomach, I was gonna have to put up with her all day and unfortunately for me the day has just started.

"Shut up Brooke, Nathan would never go for someone like me so stop living in your fantasy world" I sighed lightly. Brooke looked at me and swung her arm around me knocking some passerby's books out of his hands. "Sorry" she muttered. "Haley he would be lucky to even get to 1st base with you, your beautiful" I blushed and dragged her towards our next lesson. "And your beautiful to " I laughed.

"Of course I am"

--------

"Okay I just got an email off Melanie and she said that Nathan's party is at his beach house and it starts at 7 so we better start getting ready now."

"Brooke its half 3, I really don't think we have to get ready this early" I chuckled as she frantically searched for something to wear. There was a rapid knock on my bedroom door, which whipped open to reveal a much chuffed looking Carly.

"Hey Guys" Carly shouted causing to frighten me and make me fall of my bed. Jumping up I reassured everyone that I was okay. "Haley you're kind of on display…" Brooke nodded towards my chest and my eye's widened and hurried round to cover myself with my bed covers. Even with a bra on and pants i still felt incredibly under dressed with Carly's gaze on me.

"What are you doing here" Brooke huffed she really didn't like Carly.

"Oh right well I got an invitation to Nathan's party as well so I thought I could get ready with Haley, I didn't know you would be here Brooke." She said holding up her bag. "I've got everything I need."

"Oh right, well then yeah erm… you can get ready in the bathroom." I smiled awkwardly towards her. Carly nodded slightly disappointed and shuffled into the bathroom.

"She is so creepy, I swear, I don't even know how you hung around with her. Anyway I'm going to finish getting ready." I was dressed in a acid wash strapless playsuit with bright pink Gladiator heels while Brooke sported a leopard print strapless short dress with black stilettos, we both had our hair down curly.

"What do you guys think?" We both whipped round to see Carly dressed in a long yellow sequined vest and shiny black leggings with yellow flats. "You look really nice Carly" I smiled and Brooke just nodded.

"Come on we have to go soon, I'll phone the taxi" All of us headed down the stairs and waited for the taxi to arrive. Ten minutes later the taxi had arrived and we were making our way into the club. The Black eyed peas song I've gotta feeling was playing as we made our way in, the whole club was full of people from school and a few of Nathan's friends. I couldn't believe the club was reinvented just for his birthday. I saw Nathan was at the bar surrounded by his friends and from what I could see there were tequila shots being done. Brooke grabbed hold of my arm and hauled me towards them.

I was so nervous and giddy at the same time if that's possible. I shifted to the back so I wouldn't seem to desperate to see him. 'God how pathetic am I.' I could see that Nathan was already drunk, as well was his friends and the red head sat next to him. 'Bitch' oh my…I am jealous…oops. "Broookkkeee Davvviiisss" Nathan sang as her saw her coming towards him, a huge smile on his face and he eloped her in a hug. I giggled slightly at how he was acting, I liked drunken Nathan. "I don't really know who are you but hey!" he chuckled to Carly and waved faintly to her. His eyes left her and found me, I held my breath unnoticeably and smiled at him sweetly, he smirked at me and leaned forward for a hug, "Haley James, I'm glad you came, really glad." He whispered in my ear.

"Well good cause I'm here" I chuckled nervously. He glanced down to what I was wearing. "I have to say you look so sexy right now" a huge smiled came across my face. "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" I said back. "Come on sit next to me" he pulled me towards his table and sat me down on his right side while Brooke was on his left. "What do you girls want to drink?" he asked handing us a drinks menu.

"I'll have a screaming orgasm" Brooke told the bartender.

"And I'll have the long island iced tea please" I asked sweetly.

"Oh come on Hales, live a little, she'll have the sweet triple orgasm cocktail please" Brooke ordered for me.

"Thanks Brooke" I said sarcastically but playfully.

"So have you had a good birthday up to now?"

"Mmm yeah it's been alright but it just go a whole lot better" he chuckled and handed me my drink off the bartender. "Thanks and how so?"

"Well cause you're here." His voice completely serious, Brooke shook her head lightly.

"I'm gonna go talk to Lucas, I'll see you guys later."

"Okay bye Brooke don't come back to soon." Nathan shouted to her. I laughed at the way he was acting, he looked at me curiously and I could tell he was still seriously drunk.

"What you laughing at?"

"You, you act completely different from when you're sober."

"Oh am I too full on?"

"No, I like drunk Nathan you make me laugh." He and I both laughed at that. His eyes once again looked at my outfit.

"You have the most sexiest legs I have ever seen, especially in those heels." He ran the back of his hand up my leg softly. I blushed dramatically and I'm pretty sure it spread on nearly every part of my body.

"And I'm loving this strapless thing" he chuckled "It shows off your delicious neck." I laughed loudly, God I was so nervous. I pushed him gently and giggled like a little school girl.

"Shut up"

"What I'm serious?" he laughed along with me. I just shook my head at him.

"But too be honest you shouldn't wear it again!" I looked at him slightly offended, he just said it looked good.

"What…why?" "Because I don't think I could keep my hands off you if I saw you in that when I'm sober." I just rolled my eyes at his response.

"That was a really bad pick up line" I laughed. "What that came from the heart!"

"From the heart or from another part of your body" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"Sweet checks have you been thinking about my body?" "What no I was just saying…what's with the name sweet cheeks anyway?" I just had to ask.

"Haley" he said while turning me so my back was too him, he slurred slightly. "You have one gorgeous ass" I was so shocked at his words; I laughed so hard in complete nervousness and excitement.

"Shut up" I giggled.

----------

Nathan, Brooke, Carly, Lucas, Tim a few others and I were all sat in a booth near the back of the club, the place was starting to fill up even more and it was being packed. It was hard to hear anything or anyone over the music and I've had at least 6 sweet triple orgasm cocktail and a few sex on the beaches but now I was sharing a Nathan Scott cocktail with Nathan Scott himself. "Having fun?" he asked me and I'm guessing by the look in his eyes he was hoping I will say yes. "Yeah I really am" I nodded, my head was spinning slightly and I could feel a dull pounding in my forehead. Yes I was definitely drunk.

"Yano it's now 02:56 and I still haven't had a birthday kiss" I turned to him surprised.

"Really and do you get a birthday kiss every year?"

"No but I can make an exception" he smirked smugly at me,

"So are you gonna give me my birthday kiss? Or we could have birthday sex but I know 'you're a good girl'" I knew he was joking kind of.

"What makes you think I'm a good girl?"

"The good grades, nice family, good friends, that sort of thing"

"I have good grades because I listen, a nice family because I'm lucky and good friends because well I'm nice to them."

"Touché, so about that kiss?"

"You really want a birthday kiss?"

"Yeah, it would just make it the best birthday" he chuckled but I cut him off with my lips on his, his tongue sliding with mine. I pulled away breathlessly and shyly smiled at him.

"There you go" I whispered looking into his dark blue eyes which I was sure were lighter before. "Thanks" he whispered back. I was knocked into Nathan's lap when his group of mates came bundling past to get at him. I went to get up from my current position in his lap but his arms held me in place.

"Nathan!" his team mates screamed at him.

"What?"

"We're gonna head to a strip club, you coming?"

from afar I could see Brooke waving me over to her.

"I'm gonna go talk to Brooke." I got up from his lap and made my way shakily towards Brooke.

"I saw you making out with Nathan, I told you there was sexual tension, anyway I'm heading out I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Brooke Davis leaving a party early?" I was surprised to say the least.

"Yeah I guess I had all the fun I could tonight" she laughed softly,

"Well I'll come with you, you were gonna stay at mine anyway right"

"No Haley stay, you look like you're having a lot of fun" she winked at me

"No it's okay, like you said I think we got all the fun we could have out of tonight." I looped my arm through hers and pulled her towards Nathan.

"Let's just say bye to Nathan then we'll go." We trotted towards him and his friends, Nathan looked up at me from his seat. "Hey, Brooke and I are going now, so we'll see you soon."

"Oh okay, yeah I'll see you both in school." He hugged Brooke then me. "Bye"

"Yeah see ya" he waved to some extent and nodded turning towards his mates and starting to drink again. "I have your number right?" Nathan asked me, turning back towards me.

"Yeah" I smiled broadly and waved bye. Tonight was definitely a night to remember.

**Please Review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**An extremely late update I know but I hope it's worth it. :)**

**

* * *

**

The need to drive my foot into her ass was becoming more and more unbearable, maybe it was me maybe I was over reacting. But oh my God she just wouldn't stop asking. I don't think I would mine the whole question answer time if I actually had a answer for her. For the entire ride to school Brooke had threw questions at me left right and center, 'has he called yet?' 'Did he text you?' 'Are you going to call him?' I finally snapped.

"Oh Brooke for the thousand time, he hasn't called and probably never will. I mean I gave him my number when he was off his face, he probably doesn't even remember." I sighed lightly, I kind of wished he had called but she didn't have to know that.

"Wow okay. How many times do you need to say probably in one sentence? Anyway, He will call and he would have remembered, his birthday was unforgettable"

I tilted my head to look at her.

I saw the determined look in her eyes; I wasn't going to win this.

We eventually reached school and I was ready to pull my hair out strand by strand, Brooke needed a bloody mussel. I suddenly felt sorry for whoever ended up with her; she could talk anyone's ear off. Stepping out of the car I busied my hands by fidgeting with the hem of my shirt, I didn't want to make eye contact with 'you know who' if I were to bump into him. We walked towards the school grounds, I wasn't really sure if Brooke knew I wasn't listening to her but she carried on yapping anyway. I just softly nodded my head now and then. My attention was caught on a crowd that had gathered I stood on my tip toes discreetly to see what all the fuss was about but all I could make out was the tops of people's heads.

"What cha looking at Misses?"

"I don't actually know I can't see it" I huffed giving up on trying to stretch any further, I was too small. Why did I ever think that being vertically challenged would ever benefit me in life?

"Come on then let's go over and see?" Brooke gripped my arm and dragged me gently towards the mass of people. We (_as in Brooke) _pushed our way through the crowd to the front. I could see Tim Smith and some other guy stood next to what I have to say was a pretty impressive piece of machinery, I turned to look at Brooke who looked like she was going to faint over the motorbike. "Oh My God, it's so sexy" she whispered in ear.

The unexpected echo of the principal Mr. Hartley telling everyone to get to class broke my thoughts. I crooked my neck round to see the swarm of people finally departing and head to their lessons. But apparently not Brooke who seemed to be conversing with Tim Smith, now that shocked me too say the least. I suppose that even if you are Tim Smith; when you have an impressive ride you can get any girl.

"So is it yours then Tim?" I couldn't help but laugh when she put on her 'seductive' voice and twirled a lock of hair round her finger. Wow she really wanted a ride on that bike and she knew how to get it.

"No, it's mine."

I turned my head towards the voice so fast that I nearly gave myself whiplash.

"Oh" I could hear the disappointment in her voice which had me confused. I was pretty sure she could seduce Nathan into giving her a ride...on the bike.

I would have given this moment an awkward rating of about 10. I psychically couldn't say anything and Brooke was still 'disappointed', I'd have to remind myself to ask her about that later on, if this awkward moment ever seized to end.

"Sup Nate, I was just keeping an eye on your bike while you were gone." Could Tim be anymore up Nathan's ass then he was right now, nope I don't think he could.

I glanced towards Brooke then cast my eyes towards Tim. Hoping someone would fill the silence that was building because it certainly wouldn't be me. I looked in the direction of Nathan cautiously; my eyes met with his bright blue ones then I saw his smirk widen across his face. _Ass_

I smiled sarcastically at him and rolled my eyes, I should have known that Nathan and I making out at his birthday wouldn't end well. "Brooke......Haley" Nathan nodded towards us both after what felt like hours of silence, I couldn't help but notice the way he dragged out my name.

"So Scott, what's with the new bike?" oh thank you, Brooke Davis for your insane need to talk through awkward silence's.

"Gift" he said shortly and strode towards his ride and leaned against it slightly, "and you know I'm not one to say no." He spoke to Brooke while looking at me; I could practically see his innuendo.

"Oh for your birthday, I have to say, this is one hell of a bike. I mean wow." She ran her hand over its seat. Never in the time that I had known Brooke, had I known that she was into motors or maybe it was just motorbikes or the guy riding the bike yeah that was the most likely option.

"You think? I'm not sure" I told them sarcastically, I guess I was being a bitch today.

"Really and what do you know about motorbikes then James?" He answered me with a smirk, why was he so bloody smug.

"I never said I knew anything about them, I just prefer your car" I smiled at him again.

"Oh so you want a ride in m..." He was cut off by a voice I unfortunately knew all too well, the voice belonged to the one and only Taylor James.

"Nathan what are doing out here" she looped her arm through his and pulled him towards her. Her body was turned away from Brooke, Tim and I, she wasn't even aware of us standing there. I suddenly felt sick, of course Taylor would go for him, Taylor was his type of girl not me. _God I feel great about myself now._

"I'm heading into class, Brooke you coming?" She nodded her head slowly at me, her eyes speaking to me; she knew what I was thinking.

Taylor whipped round at the sound of my voice obviously recognising it like I had hers, Brooke was already at my side ready to hold me back if a fight started out between us both which it always did, she really gets under my skin and vice versa.

"What the hell are you too doing here?" her voice full of disgust. _Oh how I loved my sister._

"What the fuck does it matter to you?" Brooke and Taylor didn't get along either. Brooke thought of Taylor as the devil reborn.

"Who the fuck, do you think you're talking to?" I guess _I'm_ going to be the referee for this fight.

"Alright, Come on Brooke let's just go?" I tugged on her arm hoping to defuse her anger, knowing that at the end of this 'conversation' fists would be thrown around.

"You know I'm really sick of you, just because your Haley's sister doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." Oh boy was she angry and I could see the shock in Nathans eyes at the mention that this 'she' devil was my sister. His eyes found mine in question and I just shrugged, what was I suppose to say, "Yes this is my sister, isn't she lovely."

"I would like to see you try slut" OH she has crossed a line. Brooke lunged for her but I managed to hold her back. "Okay this stops now!" I shouted at them both. "Oh and what are you gonna do fat ass" I threw her a death glare and grabbed Brooke's arm pulling her towards the school. I could hear Brooke inhale in shock at what Taylor had said.

"I guess I could always tell Dad that_ you_ were the one that was smoking pot and not _'Your friend Janine'_"

Taylor didn't have a friend named Janine, hell she didn't have any friends at all. Yeah so our parents were extremely childish, but when it came to anything like that they were extremely strict and Taylor knew this, she also knew dad would be unbelievably livid with her. I could see her eyes widen in shock and then I knew I had won this fight. She didn't know I knew.

"So you're related to her?" Nathan asked me, I simply nodded.

"Eugh unfortunately" Taylor bit out.

"So that means you're related to Justin James?" Okay how did he know my brother?

"Yeah?" I was getting impatient when he didn't answer me but just stood there with a smirk planted on his face. I really needed to leave before I did something stupid like jump him. "Alright then if we're done here. We're gonna go, we're already 15 minutes late for class."

"Yeah run along" Brooke just flipped Taylor off, grabbed her bag and walked slowly into school, stopping close by to wait for me. I waved a small good bye to Nathan and Tim and strolled towards Brooke. Today had started out fantastic...not.

"So what was up with you before?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were flirting with Tim Smith!" I practically shouted at her, some of the people in the library started giving us death glares. "Sorry"

"I wasn't flirting with him" she whispered her voice full of disgust; I twirled a piece of hair around my finger and repeated the words she said to Tim earlier today.

"So is it yours then Tim?" Her face beamed red and I chuckled at her.

"Okay, Okay I _was_ flirting with him but only because I find guy's with motorbikes extremely hot even if they are Tim Smith." Flicking her hand aimlessly at me, I suddenly remembered something from this morning that I was meaning to ask her about.

"So if you have a thing for biker guys, why didn't you go after Nathan and why did you look so disappointed when you found out it was his bike?"

"I can answer both with the same answer. I didn't flirt with Nathan because, well he's yours" I chocked on my water at her confession. "And I looked disappointed because I knew I couldn't fulfil my biker fantasy with Nathan because again he's yours." At the end of her admission she smiled brightly like nothing she had just said was the slightest bit absurd. "Nathan is not mine" I whispered harshly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Brooke sighed "Even if I did flirt with Nathan he wouldn't take any notice because apparently he only has eyes for you"

I laughed so loud people actually shushed us. "What?" I was still laughing "No" again still laughing. "You have officially lost your mind Brooke Davis"

"I have not, just because you don't want to admit you have a crush on biker boy and vice versa don't mean it's not true, I know you to well missy." She winked at me.

"Whatever"

"Oh now that's one hell of a comeback" she giggled. "Anyway how can you say you don't have a crush in him when he had his tongue down your throat on his birthday?"

"I was drunk, so was he and it was just a birthday kiss...nothing more."

"Whatever" she mocked.

"Oh now that's one hell of a comeback" I mocked back.

I sat against the headboard in my bed with Mr. Brightside blasting through my earphones whilst reading the last chapter to Breaking Dawn. I couldn't help my mind drifting off to what Brooke had said earlier. How the hell did she come up with the whole Nathan is mine scenario, what did she even mean when she said he was mine? Eugh my brain was starting to hurt. I pulled out my earphones and tried to concentrate on the book. I was cut off again by the sound of my mom.

"Haley, quick get down here" I pulled off my quilt and ran down the stairs, suddenly coming to a halt at the bottom of the stairs when a splash of God knows what hit my face, I closed my eyes in case the substance was going to sting my eyes but I soon opened them when I heard laughter.

Standing there with cheesy smiles on their faces were my parents, Chad, Sophie, Justin and Lucas. They were holding water balloons filled with water and milk and they looked like they were ready to launch. I held my hands up inching my way to the basket of water balloons getting my ammo ready.

"You ready for war" Lucas squinted his eyes in mock seriousness and raised his arm ready.

"Hey! This isn't fair, 6 against 1" I cried.

"I'll be on your team then James" While singing the James Bond theme tune Lucas made his way over to me acting like 007 watching the opposing team in case they decided to strike.

"Yeah me too" Sophie also walked over normally rolling her eyes at Lucas' antics. I high fived them both and got into our positions.

"There are 4 of us and only 3 of you, what makes you think you can beat us" Justin said in a peculiar accent. I guess some of them had taken on characters, I laughed to myself.

"Because we have James Bond over here" I laughed "And we're so much more skilled than you all are." I said in the same accent as Justin's.

"Can we get this started now, I'm ready to KICK SOME ASS" My mom started jumping up and down on the spot obviously excited for our game. I noticed that our belongings around us like the TV, everything electrical and the furniture was all covered up. I was cut out of my thoughts by a balloon hitting my chest. I flung my water balloon at someone of the opposite team; I was too excited to care who.

"You're going down Lucas Scott" Justin roared and chased after him that's when I noticed Lucas had splashed the milk balloon in Justin's hair. The game came to an end after 20 minutes when all the balloons began to run out. We were all sat standing around laughing soaking from head to toe.

"I can't believe you tricked us" I heard my mom shout in fake annoyance, my dad apparently couldn't control his excitement and started throwing them at everyone, even at Brooke when she came round in the middle of the game to pass me back my notes for English. Her face was full on shock and then anger as the milk got in her hair.

"Mr James!" she cried while she took the towel off my mom to try and get most of the milk out of her hair so it didn't smell.

"Soz Brooke, I got a little too excited" he shifted back and forth like a school boy who been done off his mother. I could see the smirk on his face as he ducked his head.

"It's cool Jay Jay, I'm gonna go and wash this milk out of my hair." That was Brooke's nickname for my dad. She waved me goodbye and walked out.

So now we were all standing there soaking the floor, laughing our heads off. I nodded for Lucas to follow me upstairs. I needed to get changed big time, I grabbed Lucas some of Justin's old clothes and told him to change in the bathroom and wait in there till I told him I was decent. I pulled on my vest top and shorts and took a seat again on my bed. Lucas lay across it and yawned.

"So you came over for the water fight and now you're going? Or were you planning on me telling you to stay?" I giggled.

"Maybe the second one?" he smiled cheekily, I just nodded and pulled out the already blew up mattress from under my bed for him to sleep on. "It's 11:30 and I'm knackered, must be all the hard work of enjoying myself." I laughed at him.

"Night babe" he blew me a kiss and he laughed when I showed him the finger.

"Night Loser" I slid into bed and pulled the quilt to my chest.

10 minutes later the feel of my phone vibrating under my pillow woke me up. I pulled it out and opened the message with sleepy eyes. They suddenly widened when I saw the name of who the text was off. Nathan.

It read.

'You can have a ride in my car anytime,

Name the time and place, Sleep well

Gorgeous ;) x'

My heart actually nearly fell out of my chest. He finally text me, Brooke was gonna have a field day with this.

* * *

**I'm updating my other story soon and I'm already working on chapter 5 for this. :) Please review.**


End file.
